Zarya
Zarya is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Aleksandra Zaryanova is one of the world's strongest women, a celebrated athlete who sacrificed personal glory to protect her family, friends, and country in a time of war. Aleksandra was born in a remote Siberian village that was on the front lines of the Omnic Crisis, which began some thirty years ago. Although Russian forces defeated the robots and shut down their omnium, the region was devastated by the conflict. Only a child at the time, Aleksandra was surrounded by the post-war destruction, and as she grew older, she swore that she would gain the strength to help her people recover. Focusing on weightlifting and bodybuilding, Aleksandra was identified by the national athletics program as a potential star. She trained extensively, moving up the ranks while representing her country, and was expected to shatter longstanding records in the upcoming world championships. But on the eve of the tournament, an attack came from the long-dormant Siberian omnium, and her village was thrust into war once again. Aleksandra immediately withdrew from the competition and rushed home to enlist in the local defense forces, sacrificing the life of fame and fortune she might have had. Now she serves—a symbol to some, a stalwart fellow soldier to others. But for Aleksandra, it is a chance to use her great strength to protect the ones she loves. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Zarya-specific sprays, see Zarya/Sprays. Skins zarya_brick.jpg|Brick zarya_green.jpg|Taiga zarya_violet.jpg|Violet zarya_yellow.jpg|Goldenrod zarya_dawn.jpg|Dawn zarya_midnight.jpg|Midnight Zarya Arctic.jpg|Arctic Zarya Siberian Front.jpg|Siberian Front zarya_cybergoth.jpg|Cybergoth zarya_industrial.jpg|Industrial Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Bring It On *Crush You *Pumping Iron Victory Poses Zarya Casual.jpg|Casual Zarya Check Out This Gun.jpg|Check Out This Gun Zarya Flexing.jpg|Flexing Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Strong As The Mountain (default) *Get Down, Give Me 20 *I Am Mother Russia *I Can Bench More Than You *I Will Break You *In Russia, Game Play You *Need Personal Training? (Are you in need of personal training?) *No Mercy *Siberian Bear (I want to hug you like big, fuzzy Siberian bear.) *Together We Are Strong (Вместе мы сила Vmeste my sila - Russian) *Welcome To The Gun Show Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Deadlift *Maximum Charge *This Is Strength Achievements Story Aleksandra Zaryanova was born in Krasnoyarsk Krai near the inactive Siberian Omnium. As a child, she swore to help her town recover from the Omnic Crisis, and turned to weightlifting and bodybuilding. The national athletics program recognized her as she moved up the ranks while representing her country. She entered in the world championships, and was expected to shatter records. Before the championship, the Second Omnic Crisis began. Zarya withdrew from the competition and enlisted in the Russian Defense Forces to defend her hometown. This decision gained her respect and recognition from media across the world, including богатыри Magazine and Atlas News. Strategy notes *Zarya is a heavily shielded tank that uses barriers to protect herself and her allies. *Fire her weapon's primary beam at nearby enemies, and its secondary fire at long range. *She has lower health than other tanks due to her barriers and her smaller size. *Her passive means that the more damage she blocks, the more damage she deals with her weapon. Trivia *Zarya was announced on March 6, 2015, alongside McCree. Before that, she was teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch.@PlayOverwatch *Zarya's last name (rus. Зарянова) formed after word 'Заря', which means in Russian glowing of the sky just before sunrise or right after sunset and also goes for her code name. *Zarya's '512' tattoo refers to her weightlifting record of 512 kg (1128.7 lbs). References de:Zarya fr:Zarya pl:Zaria ru:Заря Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female